


【Graves/Newt】第六感

by EllenGreen163



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 纽特“捡”到一只受伤的美洲狮。





	【Graves/Newt】第六感

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】神奇动物在哪里/Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them  
> 【作者】阿绿/EllenGreen  
> 【警告】部长几乎通篇是阿尼玛格斯形态，所以这是篇人兽，人兽，人兽（重要的事情说三遍）  
> 【注】好像记得官方给出第一部结尾纽特察觉部长不对是因为他总跟动物在一起所以很敏感（大概是这样），所以……你会看到一个第六感准得吓人的纽特……

1.  
该死的，他睡着了。纽特·斯卡曼德不顾发酸的脖子一翻身匍匐在地上，盯着不远处他那条正在试图咬断铁链的乌克兰铁腹龙。已经相处了一周，尽管纽特相信她不会对他怎样——在尝试过争取帮她取下枷锁却遭到了上头的反对之后，她反而对纽特亲近了起来。小斯卡曼德是个离经叛道的人，上有政策下有对策是常有的事，锁链可以不取下，但那上面的魔咒他花了点心思给解开了。至少可以让她不那么难受。  
她很聪明，看到独自守夜的纽特睡着了才开始不动声响地咬那铁链，但却没那么容易，还是吵醒了驯龙师。  
奇怪，她为什么还不离开……  
纽特明明清楚地听到铁链断裂的清脆声，龙却选择按兵不动。雌性乌克兰铁腹龙的体型偏小，纽特还算略有把握用昏迷咒把她放倒，但是说真的，他不想对她用任何魔咒。任何魔咒都会毁了他们曾经好不容易才建立起来的友谊。  
英国人小心翼翼地直起身，猫着腰朝着龙的方向走去，但林间草地之中，纽特还是不小心踩到了树枝，咔嚓一声，那龙迅速转过头弓着后背翅膀展开对纽特成进攻的姿态。“别紧张。”纽特深吸一口气，向她展示自己空无一物的双手，暗自希望他的龙还念及旧情，“还记得我吗？我帮你解了那魔咒。我、我也不喜欢铁链，我不会再把你锁起来的，好吗？”  
他慢慢地靠近。“别离开我。”他说。  
乌克兰铁腹龙收起她的獠牙，伸长了脖子向远处看去，似乎纽特背后有什么东西。该死的。风里带了一点生肉的酸味。纽特的后颈冒出冷汗，他的左手掌心依旧面向铁腹龙，右手慢慢放下摸到他裤兜里的魔杖，“别紧张，我不会对你用魔法的，我只是要查看一下……”  
纽特自己都不确定他身后是什么生物，可什么动物会主动招惹人类？  
相当危险的或被逼上绝路的。  
他猛地回头，差点就要喊出束缚咒却停了下来。纽特知道自己半张着嘴，手臂伸长举着魔杖的样子可笑极了。站在他面前的是他有史以来见过的最漂亮的大型猫科动物。一头黑色美洲狮，在东线战场的杉树林中，这怎么可能？  
那狮子看上去有点体力不支，左前爪没有触地，可能是有伤。于是那就是纽特闻到的生肉的味道，情况很糟，纽特担心可能有感染所以他才会闻到酸味。他回头看了一眼他的龙，她并没有离开的意图，但她站得离纽特更近了一点，不知道是不是在提防那狮子会对纽特怎样。  
好吧，我一定是疯了。纽特想。  
他挥动魔杖召来他单人帐篷里那条唯一的猪后腿，扔给乌克兰铁腹龙。那龙张嘴接住，蜷缩回她休息的地方。纽特松了口气，接着转身看着并未离去的美洲狮缓缓单膝跪下，把本来攥在手里的魔杖放在他膝盖前面一点的草地上，他说：“我不是太专业的兽医，但我可以帮你看看。”  
高傲的狮子垂下头，默许了纽特查看他的前爪。他听话得吓人。有那么一瞬间，他怀疑这是位化兽师。他摇摇头，这片林地驻扎的巫师他大概见过，没有谁的阿尼玛格斯是美洲狮。而且若真是化兽师，为什么不以人形来求助呢？清洗消毒之后纽特缝合了伤口，他没有麻药，可是那狮子也仅仅是咬着牙让他缝完。纽特把白鲜撒在他的伤口上接着缠了几圈绷带并给前爪绑上夹板。小斯卡曼德不确定生骨剂能不能给动物喝，于是又把那瓶魔药放回了他的皮箱。这样算来大概要两个月的时间他不能正常捕猎或者奔跑。反正他照顾那龙还绰绰有余，纽特不介意此刻再多添一位同伴。

2.  
事情不对起来是两周后。  
他还没有收到转移阵地的通知，纽特有点焦躁，也可能是总是紧绷着神经的缘故——他的龙渐渐友好起来对这并没什么帮助，所以那天晚上他躺在帐篷里，右手探进睡裤，轻轻地抚弄着。夜间的林地很安静，只有一点窸窸窣窣的昆虫爬过的声响。纽特侧过身子，向后蹭着挨上睡袋，鼻尖埋进吸了潮气的枕头，闭上眼睛想着另一个人从身后抱住他然后从上到下摸着他的阴茎。这真讨厌，他只见过那人一两次，是他哥哥的朋友，身形高大沉默寡言的巫师，看上去有点不近人情，但是纽特记得他讲话的声音，那听上去——噢，我忘不掉他。他加快了手上的速度，高潮来得很突然，纽特自己都没意识到他喊了那人的名字，也许声音不大。他的脑子被射精搞得有点迷糊，还很困，但显然有什么听到了他的动静，正在靠近他的帐篷。纽特悄无声息地用魔杖清理了一下自己，接着屏住呼吸，他承认这有点困难。英国人缩进睡袋里，死死地盯着门帘的方向——  
只不过是他的狮子。  
纽特放下魔杖道了句晚安便要翻身睡去，但一阵冷风吹进来，那狮子竟然钻进帐篷卧在他睡袋旁边不走了。纽特也没觉得不妥，毕竟他的狮子乖得吓人，也许是外面太冷。驯龙师只觉得眼皮发沉，他揉了一把美洲狮的后颈，缩回手打了个呵欠就昏睡过去。  
黑暗中，琥珀色的一双圆眼发亮，瘦长的瞳孔变宽适应了夜色。  
纽特是被热醒的，不过也可以说，是被他的春梦吓醒。他知道自己对女孩子没兴趣，所以会有被侵犯的幻想也没什么，但这个梦太真实了，纽特感觉自己跪趴在地上，那人的舌头压上他的后穴，一点一点地舔着，也许是汗也许是什么别的正顺着纽特大腿根流下来。纽特不可抑制地呻吟。他希望是他想要的那个人，可是他看不到脸，就在他想要回头的那一瞬间，一只黑色的前爪压在他枕头旁边，纽特这才反应过来他裸露的后腰贴着的似乎是质感良好的皮毛。属于猫科动物的生殖器这时抵上他的穴口。纽特一下子绷紧了身子。  
这太糟了。  
他醒了过来。天刚蒙蒙亮。纽特看到自己蹬开了睡袋，侧躺着背对他的狮子，宽松的睡衣下摆似乎是被他自己蹭了上去，所以他才会梦到自己贴着……  
纽特揉了揉发烫的脸，把汗湿的碎发拢上去，心情复杂地看着睡袋外面呼吸平稳的狮子。  
“你可真像他。”纽特喃喃道。  
美洲狮的耳朵动了动。  
这真的不是化兽师吗？纽特安静地拿出魔杖探查了一下，美洲狮身上并无魔法的痕迹。好了，他就是一只乖得吓人的狮子，仅此而已。纽特松了口气，却也睡不着了。他拆开美洲狮前爪的绷带，看到伤口已经愈合，他召来干净的毛巾，浸湿之后为他擦去血痂，纽特拆了缝合线，用镊子把线头清理干净，又上了一层白鲜，重新给他绑好了绷带。驯龙师隔着他厚重的皮毛找寻着那处折断的骨头，奇怪，怎么好得这么快……纽特忽然想到了什么，他打开自己的皮箱，果不其然发现他的生骨剂少了一半。  
这是化兽师。这他妈绝对是化兽师。纽特对着他念了几个显形的咒语却没有起效，黑色美洲狮反而因为纽特尝试魔咒的动静而醒了，他伸着颈子看着驯龙师。纽特慌了，忍不住吼了他：“这有意思吗？你是谁？到底为什么接近我？”黑色的大猫安静地看着他，忽然站起来，压低身子，露出兽牙，发出低沉的咆哮声。  
做点什么！  
但我不想这样！就算他真的可能不怀好意！  
纽特·斯卡曼德总是对动物存有毫无底线的善意，丽塔说得对，即便是怪物他也会展露爱意。他相信野兽本意不坏，他们只是被吓着了。同样地，人也一样。他握着魔杖的手抖了一下。  
“统统石化。”他说。  
红色的束缚咒打偏，美洲狮呜咽一声，跑出帐篷。纽特撩开门帘刚要追上去，却发现他的狮子挡在他身前，不远处是两个刚幻影移形到达这里的巫师。  
“斯卡曼德！这儿怎么了？那条乌克兰铁——”为首的巫师亮出魔杖，“你从哪儿给自己搞了头豹子？”  
坏了，他的龙！纽特正要想着如何跟卡特解释自己没再拴着那条乌克兰铁腹龙，但眼下更重要的似乎是这只来历不明的美洲狮。“他是化兽师！我不认识他！也不知道是不是盟友！”纽特急促地警告他的战友。  
“别轻举妄动。”卡特举起魔杖，眯起眼睛看着那黑色的生物。  
不对，纽特忽然觉得奇怪，卡特的魔杖举得有点高了……感觉是在对着……  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
我。  
纽特被美洲狮扑倒在地，躲过那道致命的绿光。不远处传来龙的怒吼，那两个显然服用了复方汤剂的巫师被转移了注意力，英国人手疾眼快地放出蜷翼魔，接着召来他的皮箱，聪明的美洲狮立刻明白了纽特的意思一跃钻进他的皮箱。“别管他的脑子了！快回来！”纽特冲着还停在那人脸上的蜷翼魔吼道，用护甲咒挡下一波攻击接着趁乱幻影移形了。  
这还是他第一次做这种事。纽特莫名地有点兴奋，而这绝不是因为他有「先见之明」地没再拴住他的龙，他趴在巨龙的颈背上，“好姑娘，”他说，“带我们离开这里。  
林间群鸟惊起，翅膀煽动的风刮得纽特的脸生疼。

3.  
“谢谢。”纽特说。  
他的狮子没吭声，沉默地卧在他身边闭上眼。纽特讨好似的顺着他颈子上黑亮的短毛，又给他喂了一勺生骨剂，橘色的火光烤着纽特的前胸，他披着自己的外套，觉得胃里暖烘烘的，也可能是他刚才煮了锅鱼汤的错觉。  
也许他曾经跟某位巫师生活过也说不定。所以他知道那魔药。他们的鼻子很灵，要是辨认起来应该也比较容易吧。纽特给自己扯了个理由，好让他不再猜忌那来路不明的狮子。毕竟他并没有探查到魔法痕迹。  
他只是单纯地受伤了，想要寻求帮助。  
“抱歉。”纽特歪着头自言自语，“只是……你真的太聪明了。我不知道该拿你怎么办。”他有一搭没一搭地挠了挠大猫的下巴，忽然手心被舔了一记，虽然纽特有点受到惊吓却也没收回手，只是低头看着他的狮子顺从地舔掉他掌心上那道伤口的血痂。  
昨天弄伤的吧？巨龙铁灰色的鳞片确实很锋利。也许是那时划伤的，纽特不记得了，昨天他没命丧那里就已经很万幸了。不过他确实总是弄伤自己。  
一种怪异的满足感爬满他的心，胃里泛起一阵酸意，像是饥饿却又好像有点别的什么，空荡荡的。奇怪，他刚刚还觉得满足。“谢、谢谢。”纽特红着脸磕磕绊绊地说，忽然想到他混乱的梦，继而懊恼地明白今晚他没有睡袋和帐篷了。纽特不怎么喜欢保温咒，他喜欢厚实的棉被和毯子，压在身上的时候他会感觉到真实的重量还有温暖……就像……  
现在这样……  
纽特忽然发现他的狮子不知什么时候得寸进尺地把前爪搭在他肩上，很有真实感的体重把他压向岩壁。黑色的大猫开始仔仔细细地舔他的脖子。纽特低喘着，感觉到干燥的洞穴被篝火烤得有些暖。  
暖得过分了。  
外套滑了下来，堆在纽特后腰，他向后倚着，半躺着把他的狮子揽在怀里，很重很暖。狮子停下了动作，顺从地趴在纽特胸口。  
“这好怪。但、但是，我喜欢这样，我喜欢你。”纽特深吸一口气，继续说，“我觉得你认识我。”  
纽特咽下了后半句，他想说可是我不认识你，或者说，我刚认识你两周，而你好像认识我有那么一段时间了，很久了。  
纽特说不好他是不是想要那个梦真的发生……  
黑色的大猫挣扎了一下，纽特松开了他的手臂，不知道自己做错了什——该死，他勃起了。羞耻烧上他的脸，纽特不知道怎么面对他的狮子，大猫后退了一点，接着俯下身嗅着纽特两腿之间，下一秒，他用鼻尖碰着那里，兴奋地喷着气。纽特觉得自己好像更硬了一点。  
鬼知道他为什么解开了衬衣的扣子。纽特觉得自己没办法思考，至少现在不行。在他能说点什么之前，他的狮子重新压了上来，湿热的舌头舔上他领口大开的胸膛，粗粝的舌面让纽特不禁颤抖起来，他身上的野兽很小心地注意不要让自己的牙齿咬破什么，纽特却还是因为那尖利的犬齿碰到他的乳尖而绷紧了身子。黏腻的唾液沾湿他的胸口，纽特收紧环在美洲狮后颈的手臂，他想让他再舔得重一些，能压住他最好，让他无处可逃。  
显然只是舔着他并不能让他身上的野兽得到满足，纽特伸手向下探去，找到对方同样勃起的阴茎，已经湿哒哒地垂了下来。并不算光滑的柱身让纽特不禁想着要是真的捅进来会是什么感觉。他知道猫科动物的阴茎长有肉刺（囊毒豹就是这样），可以把上一名雄性留下的精液从阴道里刮出来，由此保证交配时雌性怀上的一定是自己的孩子。  
有点残忍。纽特想，弱肉强食，只有强者的后代才会留下来。  
低沉的咆哮把纽特拽回现实，他的美洲狮呜咽了两声接着把自己更多地送入纽特的手里，前液淅淅沥沥地顺着纽特的手腕滴到他的长裤上，纽特觉得那裤子更紧了。他松开手，滑松自己身上的背带，踢掉靴子，褪下了他的长裤和内裤。然而他刚想躺到自己的外套上时，他的野兽凑近他，用头拱着纽特的下巴，纽特觉得痒，便偏过头躲闪。大猫顺着纽特的动作舔着他的后颈，强迫他转过了身背对自己。  
纽特咬着下唇一只手抱住已经被揉作一团的外套，另一只手向身后探去，给自己念了个润滑咒语。滑腻的液体从肠道内部涌出，噢，纽特此刻很想用什么东西堵住那里。  
“过来。”他说。  
大猫听话地凑近他，炽热的鼻息喷在纽特的大腿根，就像他梦里的场景一般，本应该吸食骨髓的舌头按上纽特的后穴，吮吸着那些魔法产生的滑腻液体，这触感远比梦境要真实且美好，纽特一下子软了腰，呻吟出声。柔软的舌尖在润滑的作用下挤了进去，更多的唾液被送入，随着抽插的动作又被带出来。纽特止不住地低喘，他已经被顶得有点抱不住他的外套了，肩膀蹭在地上，略显苍白的皮肤红了一片。  
不知道他舔到了哪里，纽特忽然倒抽一口冷气，他以前可没玩过后面。美洲狮显然发现了他的异样，加快了抽插的速度，舌尖重重地反复蹭过那点。快感过于强烈，纽特在自己反应过来之前就已经射得一塌糊涂。美洲狮意犹未尽地又吮吸了一下才离开纽特的后穴，温热的舌头继而卷上他刚射过还沾着白色精液的阴茎，舔得纽特根本没办法好好跪趴在地上，英国人只得躺了下来，任由那只黑色的大猫清理他的身体。  
“聪明得吓人……”纽特的声音有点哑，他的理智还在九霄云外。篝火早就灭了，火星忽明忽暗中，只有卧在自己身边的美洲狮琥珀色的圆眼闪着光，还有他发亮的皮毛。纽特朝温暖的热源靠了过去，右手抓住大猫还没射精的阴茎，稍加力度地撸动，那些细密的肉刺刮得纽特的手掌有些痛。美洲狮的喘气粗重了起来，尾巴在身后甩来甩去。“让我看看……”纽特自言自语地伸长着手指，顺着阴茎的根部摸了过去，“找到了。”  
毛绒绒的「猫铃铛」。  
梅林在上，原谅他吧。他真的是太好奇了。  
美洲狮的尾巴扫过纽特乱动的小臂，带着点警告意味。纽特轻声笑了，乖乖地重新抓好他的阴茎，没一会儿他就交代在纽特手里，浓稠的精液溅上纽特的手臂和小腹。  
那些母猫怎么受得了这个……纽特被美洲狮舔着手掌上残留的精液时没来由地想。  
那个晚上纽特睡得很安稳，因为他整个人都被包在温暖的身体里，更好的是还有沉重的半边身子压住他。  
转天清晨，那个让他安心的重量和温暖不见了。  
从此，纽特再没见过那聪明的动物，他就像是纽特的一场梦。梦醒就消失了。

4.  
1926年的11月。多年未见，但纽特总觉得那个帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯怪怪的。他说不上来，他只是单纯觉得那个跪在地上被缴了械的巫师不是他印象中的那个人。  
“显身。”  
在所有人惊讶的目光中，纽特知道自己猜对了。黑色的头发褪去，淡金色显露出来，异色双瞳的黑巫师挑衅地说道：“你们关得住我吗？”  
“把他带下去，由摄魂怪看守。全城搜索帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”皮克科瑞主席扔下这一句便幻影移形离开。  
“他死了。”格林德沃站在纽特面前说道，“我们会再见面的，很快，小斯卡曼德。”  
“你在白费力气，我不会相信的。”纽特坚定地看着他，眼神毫无畏惧。  
英国人跟着蒂娜他们搜索了格雷夫斯老宅，纽特发现了那个地下室。他举着魔杖走下黑黝黝的楼梯间，不同寻常的寒冷让他意识到了不对劲。“蒂娜！在这——”他还没说完就被摄魂怪撞倒在地摔下楼梯，腐臭的味道凑近过来，纽特想起了很多不愉快的曾经，比如美洲狮离开的那个早上，他一个人默默地穿上浸了露水的衣服，忘记了烘干咒语，难过得想缩成一团。  
“纽特！纽特？你还好吗？”蒂娜的守护神驱走了地下室里的那几只摄魂怪，纽特茫然地盯着不远处昏暗的角落。好像……  
“你们谁带了巧克力？”蒂娜翻了翻自己的大衣口袋，又向其他傲罗询问。  
巧克力……  
深咖啡色的巧克力。再浅一点就像焦糖的颜色，带着点透明度的琥珀一样……就像……  
不远处昏暗的角落，卧着一只受伤的黑色美洲狮，就像纽特记忆中的那个样子。  
“他还活着。”纽特说。  
他当然聪明，那聪明得吓人的动物！纽特感觉自己的脸湿漉漉的，他大概是哭了，难过和喜悦还有许多复杂的情感同时冲垮了他一直紧绷的神经，但最终只汇成了一句话：他还活着。  
摄魂怪不会吸取动物的灵魂，所以他活了下来。  
“格雷夫斯部长？”蒂娜顺着纽特的目光看过去，“荧光闪烁。”她看到了那动物颈子上熟悉的菱格暗纹，就像格雷夫斯常戴的那条领带。  
纽特知道帕西瓦尔欠自己一个解释，然而当他在医院里看到少年时仰慕的那人已经灰白的鬓角，才想起事情已经过去了太久太久。他在东线战场驯龙的时候不过才18岁，现在他29岁。该死的十一年。十一年他都没尝试过联系自己吗？  
那么你呢？  
纽特扪心自问。  
不管了，总之他还是需要一个解释。他是个固执的斯卡曼德。  
“我很抱歉。”帕西瓦尔刚恢复精神便急着要见他。纽特坐在他床边，心不在焉地削着苹果。帕西瓦尔继续说道：“我当时在做一个潜入任务。虽然美洲狮不会出现在欧洲，但我是队里唯一一个化兽师。我从战俘营逃走的时候摔断了手臂。但因为任务过于机密所以我出发之前被下了咒，一旦化身成动物便无法脱离阿尼玛格斯形态。我需要当时给我下咒的巫师帮我解咒。”  
“聪明得吓人。”纽特喃喃地说着，把手里的苹果切成两半。  
“如果我吓到你了，我很抱歉。”  
“那为什么不辞而别？”纽特知道自己听上去很没逻辑，阿尼玛格斯形态下的巫师不会讲话，他怎么道别？不，他就是想知道。他完全可以——纽特不争气地想——等他睡醒了再离开或者怎样……  
“我不知道该怎样跟你说再见。”  
浅黄色的苹果掉落在地。纽特翻身上床，英国人略带愤怒地说道：“那你就一直没说吗？你就没想过联系我吗……我根本不认为你是化兽师，我只是有种感觉……”  
帕西瓦尔有点无奈地笑了：“你跟我印象中忒修斯的弟弟一点都不一样，你长高了很多，我很抱歉我没认出你。而且我们相处的时候你也没说过自己的名字，不是吗？”  
“我以为你是因为听到我……那天晚上我喊了你的名字所以才……”自以为了解事情经过的纽特红着脸说道，“我以为是那样……你听到了所以你才走进我的帐篷。”  
哦……所以是这样。帕西瓦尔还以为自己听错了，或者什么巧合，比如那人就叫珀西，而不是昵称什么的。  
“我找过你，但是英国魔法部从未明确表示他们参加了战争，不过我有些英国的朋友，所以我知道他们确实参战了，但我要不到参战的巫师名单。”帕西瓦尔补充道，“而你看起来不像傲罗。”他记得纽特跟他的龙，仿佛是两个隔绝世外的旅行者，居无定所。就算那条灰色乌克兰铁腹龙想要带着纽特飞到世界的尽头他也不会感到奇怪，好像那就是应该发生的事。  
纽特没再讲话，忽然有点心疼那掉在地上的苹果。  
“谢谢你找到我。”帕西瓦尔说。  
“那没什么……”纽特目光游离地看着单人病房的墙壁，“我就是有种感觉……”  
“什么？”  
“我感觉我的感觉一直很准。”纽特严肃地说。比如那个「有问题」的美洲狮，再比如不对劲的假部长，还有——  
“这真绕口。”帕西瓦尔讥讽道。  
还有——他还活着。

5.  
“快起床，早饭要冷了。”帕西瓦尔说完亲吻着纽特的额头，还在赖床的英国人蹭着自己的枕头拉着对方刚打好的领带把安全部部长拽向自己怀里。  
“这真奇怪。你没有他重。”还没睡醒的纽特闭着眼睛感觉了一下说道。但他刚说完就后悔了，因为他感觉身上忽然变重了。  
纽特睁开眼，美洲狮危险地撑在他上方，仿佛纽特是他的猎物（他确实是，纽特自己补充道）。英国人小小地担心了一下他们的床能不能承受这个重量，要知道他们之前都是在地板上做的，或者在纽特皮箱里的草地上。  
“我不想起床了。”纽特揉着美洲狮后颈处光滑的皮毛，心满意足地说道。

-END-

 

补上我家画手@温泉猪的图：<http://wenquanzhu.lofter.com/post/1ee69a81_12ce7a4a2>


End file.
